Akhos
Akhos (Japanese: , Yoshitsune) is an antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He acts as Torna's brains and an information analyst of the secretive organization. He is a Driver and is accompanied by his Special Blade, Obrona. He always wears characteristic stylish red glasses. Akhos was designed by Tetsuya Nomura, a lead character designer for the Final Fantasy series. Personality As Torna's tactician, Akhos approaches situations with some degree of emotional detachment. Akhos tends to speak of Torna's plans and actions as part of a play's plot, and can get very flustered when things go "off script." Unlike most other Torna members, Akhos does seem to care about his teammates, particularly Patroka. The loss of a teammate, such as his Blade Obrona or Patroka, leads him to lose his calm composure. This care for his allies does not extend to his opponents. He will mercilessly strike down those opposing Torna's goal. He additionally is willing to use a child as a hostage to get what he wants, which shows how cruel he can be. Appearance Akhos is a young man with fair skin, black hair and blue eyes. He wears red glasses and blue samurai-inspired armour in a similar fashion to Malos'. His form does not change between him being a Blade and his Driver appearance. Story Akhos and Patroka were the Blades of two siblings. After they died, the two Blades ate the flesh of their Drivers, becoming Flesh Eaters. This causes Akhos to view Patroka as his sister, though she doesn't feel the same way. They were on their way to be transferred from Tantal to Indol for execution when Jin broke them out. They then joined Torna alongside Jin. Akhos eventually bonds with a new Blade, Obrona. Using Obrona's powers, he is able to pinpoint Pyra's location and deduces that Nia is traveling with them. Jin sends him and Malos after the party. Akhos first makes his entrance in Garfont Village and attacks the party. Using Obrona's power, he is able to control the ether flow in the air, though Roc and Vandham disturb the ether flow, prompting him to escape. He later visits Minoth alongside Malos in Fonsa Myma and offers him a way to rejuvenate his life force at a cost. Minoth refuses, but his granddaughter Iona asks them to help. Iona is then captured by the two and is taken to Olethro Playhouse. With the help of Obrona, he once again limits the power of the party's Blades. Vandham and Roc attempt to fight back, but Vandham is eventually killed. Mythra then awakens, catching Akhos by surprise, and attacks the two members of Torna with Siren's power. This destroys Obrona and Sever, cracking their Core Crystals, forcing Akhos and Malos to escape. Akhos later investigates Mor Ardain's activity in Temperantia and discovers that they are excavating Judicium's Titan Weapons. He pinpoints Pyra's location in the Leftherian Archipelago, and Jin heads off to Temperantia. Akhos later rescues Jin from Temperantia, now wielding a new bow and arrow weapon. He later ambushes the party alongside Mikhail and Patroka at Genbu Crown and attempt to get the Omega Fetter. Though they are defeated by the party, Jin shows up and is able to take both Pyra and the Omega Fetter. Malos later tells him that an Aegis Core holds information on every life form and that Aegises can survive for a short period of time without their Cores. Akhos later helps pilot the Marsanes down to the Land of Morytha in order to retrieve Jin. As Jin and Malos leave the Marsanes to climb the World Tree, Akhos pilots the ship against Indol alongside Mikhail and Patroka. Once Amalthus begins commanding the Titans, Mikhail tells Akhos and Patroka to leave the ship and help Jin and Malos. He meets up with Jin at Megrez Gateway, but Jin tells him not to attack the party. Amalthus, however, shows up and kills Patroka. In rage, Akhos futilely attacks Amalthus, and Amalthus steals his Core Crystal as well, leaving him to die. Battles |-|Training Ground = |-|Olethro Playhouse = |-|Genbu Crown = Akhos is fought twice as a level 24 Driver boss along with his Blade Obrona. He is first battled at the Training Ground in the Kingdom of Uraya, then at the Olethro Playhouse alongside Malos. Later in the Kingdom of Tantal, he is fought at level 42 alongside Patroka and Mikhail, no longer supported by Obrona. Arts ※ Akhos has this variant of Shadow Cut listed as one of his arts, but his AI never uses it. Obrona During the battles with him at Garfont Village and the Olethro Playhouse, Akhos drives Obrona who does not have a modifier. Stats Specials ※ During the first fight with Akhos in Garfont Village, Obrona can only use Skewer. Blade Arts Obrona is able to use Recharge Boost. New Arts During Chapter 6, Akhos reveals his true form as a Blade. He wields a Calamity Scythe and gains an entirely new set of arts: Drops |-|Training Ground = None |-|Olethro Playhouse = |-|Genbu Crown = Challenge Battle Akhos is fought at level 60 as a Challenge Battle Enemy alongside Patroka during the Challenge Battle Torna's Finest. As with all Challenge Battle Enemies, Akhos drops no items. Akhos as a Blade After finishing the game and installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0), the New Game Plus will be available and will allow to recruit Akhos as a Rare Blade. He can grant tremendous power to his Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Akhos uses the Electric element, wields a Calamity Scythe, and acts as a Healer in battle. Heart-to-hearts Akhos has three Heart-to-hearts: "The Literary Life" between himself, his Driver and Patroka, "Free as a Bird" between himself, Obrona and her Driver, and "Patroka's Predilections" between himself, Patroka, her Driver and Mythra. The first of these takes place in the Olethro Ruins in the Kingdom of Uraya in which Akhos and Patroka argue about whether Akhos' playwriting is worth anything in comparison to his cooking. The second takes place on the Isle of Urchon in the Leftherian Archipelago, and Obrona discuses her ability to fly; Akhos suggests writing a tragedy in which a winged Blade drops her driver into the Cloud Sea, where they die. Obrona finds this very exciting whereas her Driver finds it distasteful. The third takes place in Fonsett Village in the Leftherian Archipelago, where Patroka has made the party gather firewood so that Akhos can cook her favourite meal; sticky rice balls with sour plums. Mythra is disgusted by the plums and surprised to learn that Patroka, although an awful cook, is very tidy. As with all members of Torna, Akhos does not have a Blade Quest. Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Staple Foods, Board Games * Pouch items: Smoke-Braised Killifish (Seafood), Witness the Crustip (Literature) * Lightly Fried Rice (Staple Foods) Affinity Chart Quotes Unique Battle Dialogue |-| Kingdom of Uraya (Garfont Village) = Condition: Akhos at 75% health, "Checkmate" Art recharged Condition: Akhos Defeated Condition: Party Defeated |-| Kingdom of Uraya (Olethro Playhouse) = Part 1 Condition: Start Battle Condition: Akhos becomes Enraged Part 2 Condition: Start Battle Condition: Akhos at 30% health Condition: Akhos Defeated Condition: Party Defeated Etymology Akhos's Japanese name may refer to Minamoto no Yoshitsune, a well known samurai in Japanese history. Akhos name may refer to Αχος (Achos), one of the three Algea, daughters of Eris, goddess of strife. Akhos is the personification of grief. Alternatively, his name may be derived from Achilles, the famous Greek soldier from the Trojan War. Gallery Artwork XC2 Akhos Artwork.png|Akhos artwork XC2-Akhos.png|Akhos Akhos Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept art Akhos Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Akhos Akhos Expressions.PNG|Concept expressions Note14_img02_L.jpg|Akhos, Patroka and Obrona as recruitable Rare Blades XC2 Akhos recruited.jpg|Akhos, Patroka and Obrona as recruitable Rare Blades XC2 New Torna Blades.jpg|Nia driving Akhos, Patroka and Obrona Screenshots XC2-Akhos-4.jpg XC2-Akhos-3.jpg|Akhos Akhos s.jpg|Akhos using his level 3 special Akhos Bow.png|Akhos with his own Blade weapon Obrona1.png|Akhos and Obrona Obrona4.png|Akhos and Obrona Obrona Akhos.png|Akhos and Obrona Obrona Akhos2.png|Akhos and Obrona Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Drivers Category:Torna Category:XC2 Bosses Category:XC2 Level 21-25 Enemies Category:Kingdom of Uraya Enemies Category:XC2 Level 26-30 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 41-45 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 56-60 Enemies Category:Kingdom of Tantal Enemies Category:Driver Enemies Category:XC2 Challenge Battle Enemies Category:Blade Enemies Category:Blades Category:Akhos Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing stats Category:Pages with incomplete affinity chart